Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Passion
by Sacredheart99
Summary: I guess being gay isn't so bad, now that both my team members are too. Charmie is a Charmander Pokehuman, and he's constantly getting his heart broken… but a special surprise awaits… close to home. Maybe Squirt will know the answer… yaoi. Flame me if you want, I don't care. It's MY story. I don't own Pokemon.
1. Meet Charmie and Squirt

(Charmie's POV)

The sun was rising over the land, bathing the Pokehumans in its morning glow. I stirred awake in my bed sitting up and yawning, seeing my partner Pokehuman Squirtle (also known as Squirt) still asleep. I smirked and put my legs over the edge of the bed, stretching and remembering that I slept in only my boxers so… I had to put some clothes on before we went out for the briefing.

I tugged on my cream shirt and my red hoodie, leaving it unzipped as per usual, putting on my jeans and red sneakers. I walked to the mirror on one side of the room, running a brush through my short spikey (mainly) red orange and yellow hair until it resembled neat.

I looked over to Squirt, still snoring softly, cuddled up to his Teddiursa plushie. He had the short sky blue bowl cut, most Pokehumans didn't pull it off (Trappy the Trapinch goods merchant for example) but he did. He had pale skin and a thin figure, a little shy but he was warming up to the aspect of being an Exploration Team with me (as well as a few other team members). I didn't really _want_ to wake him up, because well… how do I put this? He looks adorable when he's sleeping, all peaceful and he sometimes cracks the smallest smile. Aww.

But then I remembered how angry Charlie (the second in command, a Chatot) could be. I shook him gently, earning a groan and he turned over, burying his face in the pillow… and his rear in the air. Sweet mercy, put that thing down. You'll poke an eye out. He had a little ass, but not a really noticeable one. I remember when we met a year ago, he had NO ass whatsoever. It was just his head, then back then feet. No ass, I'm not kidding. Nowadays he actually has an ass, but not a big one.

Mine is more of a slim muscular one. If you're wondering why I'm talking about asses… I'm gay. Not the stereotypical gay guy, but… more of the masculine keep-to-himself gay guy. Nobody (except for my buddy Wilson's, the Wynaut, mom Wendy. She supports me. Also Carlile, the Chimecho.) I shook him again, earning another sleepy groan and toss.

This time his knees stuck up under the blanket, and he was sucking his fingers again. Geez, why the heck does he do that? I mean… it's not like I _don't_ want to see that every morning… and maybe late at night. The worst thing was that he kept making little whimpering sounds as he sucked on his fingers, adding to the tension.

I shoved him one last time. "Yo Squirt, c'mon buddy, it's like five minutes until we have to be out for the briefing!" I said. His ruby red eyes fluttered open, revealing the morning tears crusting around his eyes, one rolling down his cheek. I fought the immense urge to catch it and gently stroke his cheek with my thumb, but I won.

"Hmm? Charmie? A-am I late for the briefing again?" he mumbled, sitting up and putting his legs over the bed. I shook my head "Nope, just get dressed. I'm gonna see how Carlile is going. Maybe he made pancakes again" I told him, walking from the room down the hall.

I came to the kitchen, smelling the pancakes cooking from the door. I heard humming and singing and knew Carlie, the Chimecho Pokehuman, was up and in a good mood. Not like he was ever in a _bad_ mood. I peeked into the side door off of the kitchen and saw the blue and red haired boy already cooking, serving stacks of pancakes on plates, adding toppings and syrup. My mouth watered. I LOVE pancakes. I knocked on the doorframe and Carlile spun around, surprised at first but happy to see me none the less. "Morning Charmie, how's Squirt?" he asked in his bubbly voice.

"He's good, a little tired this morning but after the whole Fogbound Lake thing that's to be expected" I said.

He smiled and remembered something "Charmie, could you tell everyone that it's time for breakfast?" he asked. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen into the main area, where Pokehumans were already clustering around boards and in little groups. I cupped my hands to my mouth and took a deep breath "HEY EVERYONE! BREAKFAST IS READY!" I called, almost being trampled by the guild as they rushed in for food.

At one point I received a rib to the elbow, obviously from someone strong and big and LOUD. I knew it was Landon, the Loudred sentry. He's tall and bulky and as the name implies LOUD. Not one day goes by without me being dazed by his loud voice in the mornings, except this one. Strange, he normally wakes us for the briefing… but not today. Strange, but nice.

I walked in and noticed that everyone was here, stuffing their faces with pancakes. I sat down beside Squirt, grabbing a pancake and going to take a bite when I realised something really strange. Squirt wasn't eating. He was staring at his food, picking at it, cheeks red. I leaned over and tried to get a look at his puzzling face but he turned away, blushing harder. I was confused. He loved pancakes as much as I did. Why wasn't he eating? I tapped his shoulder and he flinched, looking directly at me "What?"

"Why aren't you eating? You're gonna make Carlile cry, he put love and effort into those pancakes!" I said, Carlile making a puppy-dog face from over beside Landon and Corey (the Corphish). I smirked at Carlie and mouthed the words ' _Nice one Carlie_ '. Squirt looked to Carlile then me and shrugged "I guess I'm just… not hungry." I'm not kidding when I saw everyone look at Squirt really funny-like. Landon was the first to speak up. "WHAT?! How could YOU not be HUNGRY?! Carlile MAKES the best pancakes EVER! Eat or YOU'LL be SORRY!" he roared, banging his fists on the table. Everyone flinched.

The girl beside me squeaked "Eek! Landon, not so loud!"

Her name was Sunny, she was a Sunflora Pokehuman. She had short blonde hair with green highlights, dark skin with blue eyes. She was a friend of mine, we talked occasionally. Landon grumbled "But! But!" he argued, Carlile placing his tiny hand on Landon's bicep and giving him a look. "Landon, sweetie, calm down. It's ok," the blue and red haired boy said caringly. Did we all just hear that?

Did Carlile call the loudmouthed Loudred Pokehuman _sweetie_? Landon by the way had blue and red pigtails on either side of his head, tied tight, locks falling either side of his slim face. He wore dark blue boots, blue sweat-pants and a blue and cream singlet showing off his muscles and the blue hair scarcely covering his chest. His eyes were a fierce yellowy gold like pure melted gold. They were kinda intimidating if he was angry at you, which was a lot of the time. I used to think he was hot, but that was when we first met. He was so young back then.

Carlile had more of a scrawny gangly boy thing going for him. He was taller than most of us, wearing a loose light blue shirt that hung down past his hips like a dress, wearing light blue shorts and light blue sneakers. He had short messy blue and red hair, wearing a yellow cap.

His eyes were a deep brown like dark chocolate. He was kinda cute in that gangly awkward kid way. I must admit he is cute, and I like those shy nerdy submissive boys but… it looked like Landon had already tapped that before me. It's a shame, I so would love to have a little sexy time in the kitchen with the naughty cook. Grr.

I'd sneak up on him when he's making the morning pancakes, wrap my arms around him and slide my hands down to the equator. I'd take off his pants and boxers, taking out his Pokeflute… if you know what I mean… in my hands, rubbing it up and down whilst licking and nibbling his neck like an animal. I'd milk him for a little while until he'd cum into the mixture, and I'd lick it all up. Ooh… but still, I thought Squirt was cuter. Nobody could be cuter than my partner. Back to the situation at hand, sorry.

"D-did you just say what I thought you said?" Charlie, the Chatot, gasped from across the table.

"Oh how cute! Cute! Cuuuuuuute! " William, the Guildmaster Wigglytuff, giggled as he did a little chair dance. All eyes were on Landon and Carlile, making breakfast super awkward. Carlile shrunk back in his chair, face red. Even Landon had lightly reddened cheeks, though he kept his 'tough-guy' exterior thing going on. He growled at everyone "Hey, hey, hey… guys calm down…" Corey said from beside Landon, swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

Corey was more of the reserved yet still slightly annoying Corphish Pokehuman we worked with in the guild. He had short red hair all spikey like, I swear he copied me, and those light green eyes like minty green. He wore a red sweater, deep blue jeans and red converse with blue laces. He hung around the Wishing Well outside the Guild near Treasure Town most days, chatting up the lady Pokehumans as they passed. He never scored. And on another note I think he has the hots for me, staring me up and down whenever I'm looking at the Job Boards.

He's nice… but he's not my cup of Max Elixir.

"By golly, does that mean you two are a couple?" Barry, the Bidoof Pokehuman, asked quietly from beside Sunny as he picked at a Pecha berry on his plate. He was undoubtedly the shortest member of William Wigglytuff's Guild, having short curly brown hair with ash blonde lightly mixed in, bright blue eyes and cute little freckles all over his cheeks and nose.

He had two buck teeth that lightly stuck out from his mouth, making him have his namesake 'Bidoof' appearance. He wore a cream coloured turtleneck under a brown coat, brown pants and brown sneakers. He was so cute in the sense he was so chubby cheeked, so easily embarrassed by compliments.

When we first met he kept stuttering and mucking up his words every time he went to help us with our jobs, then I found out after about a week that he had the hots for me. I was kinda nervous about approaching the matter, but when I went to turn him down… he, in a sudden act of either bravery or stupidity, kissed me. He took my first kiss, telling me that I was definitely not straight.

We confided for a little while, sneaking out and kissing under the stars… then one night I caught him kissing Sunny, and I felt my heart break into a million little pieces. I was kinda happy that those two had found true happiness, but I was really heartbroken that Barry just wasn't into me anymore. We were apparently 'still friends'. Tauros-Shit. Just tell me to eff off and I'll oblige you, don't eff with my heart though. I'll Dragon Dance your ass into next week.

Landon looked to Bidoof and sighed "You all won't judge me?"

We all shook our heads in unison, making Carlile ease up a little. I say a LITTLE. He still clung to Landon's bicep as if he was going to float away if otherwise. "Of course not Landon! We all will accept you! It's so cute! Cute! Cute!" Will giggled again, smiling widely. Don't get me started on little Mr Bubbly. He broke my heart worse than Barry did. He had short curly pink hair with a lock falling across his nose, fair skin and big aqua eyes like dinner-plates. He wore a pink shirt, pink shorts and big pink sneakers. Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth I swear.

I remember how he broke my heart.

XXX

 _I was a brand new apprentice at the guild, being registered and all. That night however, I couldn't stop thinking about the silly and gorgeous Guildmaster who had kept winking at me secretly, avoiding Charlie's watchful gaze. I had decided to sneak out of my room and check on him in the middle of the night, sneaking into his quarters and finding his bedroom._

 _He was asleep in the bed, wearing nothing but a big pink shirt and boxers. My mouth watered. Damn it… you look so edible, like bubblegum. I'd love to pop your bubble, if you know what I mean. I wore nothing but my shirt and jeans, since I prefer to sleep naked._

 _I traced my fingers over his warm cheek, making him sigh dreamily and bring his hand up to hold mine. Oh my Arceus, you are sooooo cute. I crawled on top of him gently, licking his neck and smelling the unmistakable scent of Perfect Apples. Ooh damn it William, I'm gonna have to suck that sweet smell off of your neck. He giggled softly, bringing his hand up to ruffle my hair. I sighed softly and began to nibble and suck on his earlobe, feeling his free hand move down to my cup my crotch, rubbing me through my jeans._

" _G-Guildmaster…" I moaned, panting from his sexual rubbing, and all while he's asleep. I was enjoying it so much… that was until he mumbled something that broke my heart. "Mmm… Charlie…" he mumbled, breaking my heart into a million little pieces. He was in love with Charlie, his second in command, the bossy egotistical Chatot Pokehuman. I felt tears well in my eyes, getting off of him and running from the room, not looking back as I stumbled back down the hall into mine and Squirt's room, diving onto my bed._

XXX

I cried into my pillow the whole night with Squirt by my side, patting my back. Arceus, I really… well I wouldn't say hate, but I hate the Guildmaster for what he did to my heart. I looked around the table and honestly saw that everyone really accepted those two being gay, so why not tell people of my persuasion?

I gulped and raised my hand "I'd also like to come out of the closet" I said, earning a few claps and cheers of support from the guild members. It honestly wasn't that bad, they were approving of my sexuality. Not one of them was booing or saying otherwise. It felt… amazing. Sunny rubbed my shoulder and then something super strange happened.

"Um… I'd also like… like to confess my homosexuality…"

Squirt had raised his hand shyly, blushing copiously. My jaw fell open. He was gay? Sweet Arceus… that meant I had a chance with him after all. Heck yes. I looked to the blue haired boy beside me, closing my jaw, making him blush harder "Um Charmie… why are you looking at me that way?" he asked. I shrugged "No reason," and finished my pancakes. I wiped my mouth and stood up, others doing the same. William waved us all goodbye as we walked out, going about our daily business. I walked to the Job Board, looking over the notices, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Squirt stood there, hands in his hoodie pocket. "Hi Charmie, what job are we taking today?" he asked me. I saw one by the top left, one about rescuing a Shellos Pokehuman named Sally in Beach Cave. I pointed it out and we nodded, taking it off the board and making our way out of the guild. I was first out and we began our walk down the beach to find something startling. A guy about our age (17) stood by the surf, gazing out onto the waves.

"Oh no… it's Zane. What's he doing here? Didn't we kick Team Skull's ass?" Squirt asked me. I nodded. Zane was a Zubat Pokehuman, short lavender hair over his eyes… making me wonder if he actually had any… and pale skin. He wore the purple shirt and dark purple hoodie with wings printed on the back, the dark purple jeans and dark purple sneakers. He looked sad from where we were standing, maybe even crying. Damn it, I felt his pain. He always got left behind whenever they used the Noxious Gas-Combo… even though it was on us most times.

Squirt and I looked at each other "Should I go talk to him?" I asked. He shook his head "No way! He was a meanie! He tricked us!" Squirt bartered, folding his arms. I folded my arms too "Squirt, he might be depressed… I wouldn't want that upon you or anybody else. Let me go talk to him Squirt, if he tries anything I'll use Flamethrower on him ok? Trust me" I said, walking over. Squirt stayed behind. I walked up and tapped his shoulder, making him turn and scream "GAH! It's you!"

I held up my hands in defence "Woah Zane, calm down! I just wanted to see what was wrong!"

He looked at me funny "Wait… you want to know if I'm ok? For real? No fooling?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head and he cracked a sad smile, sighing and looking back over the waves. "If I tell you what happened, will you keep the secret?" Zane asked. I nodded and smiled friendlily "Sure, what's going on?"

He smiled definitely that time. "A long time ago, after we left the guild, I told Sam that I liked him… and he kicked me out of Team Skull. I can't believe he'd do that… after everything we'd been through. I put my heart on the line for him, then he goes and crushes my heart… turns out he liked Snezana, that Sneazel Pokehuman from Team Femme-Fatal. I hate that he just… I just… oh crap, why does love have to hurt? After I snuck up on him in his sleep and kissed him… he murmured Snezana's name. Not mine."

Wow… it happened to him too. I patted his shoulder "You're not the only one. I'll just say 'William'." I said simply, earning a sympathetic sigh from Zane. He gulped and looked over to Squirt, talking to a Krabby Pokehuman. I looked over and saw Squirt walking over, a mildly angry look on his beautiful face. He looked from Zane to me and back before speaking "So? What was wrong?" he asked, folding his arms. Zane sighed and looked at us meaningly, odd enough "I wanted to know if… and I'd understand if you said no but… I want to join Team FlameShell."

I can't believe he said that with a straight face.


	2. The Endeavor For You

(Charmie's POV)

Squirt was the most gobsmacked out of us two, jaw wide open. "What?!" Squirt exclaimed. I looked to the blue haired boy beside me, frowning "Hey, I'm just as surprised as you Squirt, but it sounds like he genuinely wants to join our team. Can't we give him a chance?" I asked, earning a grumble from my partner "I bet this is a trick, he's just doing this to mess with us again." I sighed and looked to the lavender haired Pokehuman standing in front of us, looking back to Squirt.

"Look Squirt, just… give Zane a chance. If anything happens, I give you full permission to blame it on me ok? Please, one chance." He looked at me, ruby eyes stern. I knew I would be blamed the first second anything went wrong. He'd find a way to blame me.

"Fine, but if he tries ANYTHING, your head is on the chopping block. C'mon, we've got to get on with the job anyway" Squirt said, walking towards the cave entrance. Zane raised a brow "Job? Where?" he asked. I looked to Zane "We've taken a job to rescue someone lost in Beach Cave… did you want to tag along?" I asked, earning a right royal sock in the arm from Squirt. What a pocket rocket, it really smarted. "YOW! What the heck was that for?!" I yelped, nursing my sore arm. He scowled at me, soon losing the scowl "Nothing. Let's go."

XXX

Beach Cave was still as drippy and beach-like as the last time we were there, which was last week, rescuing a Doduo Pokehuman named Delilah. She was nice, sharing a Red Gummi with me. Squirt followed me with Zane following Squirt, all in single file like we normally do. We being me and Squirt, Zane was new. We came to 3F and found Sally hunched in a corner, hugging her knees. She looked terrified, but looked happy when she saw us, knowing we were the renowned Team FlameShell, that or the fact Squirt alliterated our reason for being there.

She stood, being a foot shorter than me and gave me a hug before I used my Explorer Badge to send her to the Guild. "Thank you all, I'll be waiting at the guild with your reward when you return" she said as she was beamed away. I turned to Zane and Squirt "Shall we leave now?" I asked. Squirt nodded "Yes, we should. And Zane should go now too," he snapped, folding his arms. I frowned "Hey, leave him alone. He's been through a lot in the past few days. I… I think he _should_ join our team. What the heck, it can't hurt." I should have kept my mouth shut, because the angry look on Squirt's face was TERRIFYING. Like angry Gyaridos terrifying.

"Whose side are you on Charmie?!" he roared at me, making me take a few steps back. "Squirt… what's gotten into you? You're not normally this… this angry. Why are you acting like this to me? To Zane?" I asked, my blue eyes locked on his ruby red ones. He sighed sadly, losing his angry frown. He brushed the blue hair from his face, folding his arms "It… It's complicated. And I didn't mean to come off as angry… I was just… scared, yeah you heard it… I was scared about letting Zane into our team because of what team Skull did. I'm not scared anymore now, so if he still wants to join… he can. I'm sorry."

There he was, my buddy. Back from the wrong side of the bed. I looked to Zane, he was looking honestly happy. He sniffled "I c-can join? Yeah! I promise I won't be a bother, I'll help and organise the bag. I promise I won't eat food after dark like last time… erm…" the lavender haired boy said, slipping on his tongue. HE was the one who emptied the larder of Perfect Apples?! Me and Squirt looked at him with a quick fading death glare.

"Well then," I said "We should be getting back for our reward and dinner."

Squirt nodded "Sure, I'm hungry."

Zane nodded too "Really? Wow, I'm starved."

"Then it's settled, reward then food. Off we go."

I used my Explorer Badge to send us back to the Guild Entrance, walking up to the grate. It still startled me when Digger, the Diglett Pokehuman, called out our footprints to Landon. "Pokehuman detected! Pokehuman detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The footprint is Charmander's! The Footprint is Charmander's!" his quiet voice called to Landon. Then Landon's scary loud voice boomed up "Hmm… fine. ENTER! Then the OTHER two ONE at a time!" he boomed. Squirt took my place on the grate, getting his footprint recognised and allowed.

Then was Zane's turn. He gulped and stepped up to the grate, tensed up. He yelped when Digger called out his footprint "Pokehuman detected! Pokehuman detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The footprint is Zubat's! The footprint is… wait… a Zubat?! Landon, isn't a Zubat a member of Team Skull? The one that attacked Guildmaster?" he asked. Landon growled "YEAH! I remember those IDIOTS! They caused a RIGHT stink! HEY! Are you ZANE of Team Skull?!"

Zane looked to me worriedly, mouthing " _Do they still hate me?_ "

I nodded and cupped my hands to my mouth, aimed at the grate "Landon, he's changed. He wants to do good from now on. Trust me ok?" I called down. "WHAT?! He's LYING! He can't be REALLY good! He's TRICKING us again!" the bluenette boomed up, audibly stamping his feet. I growled back "No! He's being honest. I can tell. Please Landon… let him in." It was a good three minutes before Landon allowed us in.

We went down the ladder and into the Guild, earning looks from the various Pokehumans there. Zane looked paler than usual, shrinking behind me. Poor guy. I saw Charlie standing by the window, watching the Guild. I knew he'd see us and call us out, so we tried to sneak past but… "Hey! You three, come here now!" he said, tapping his booted foot on the floor. We trudged over trying to avoid his harsh gaze, but it was as unavoidable as existing. We lined up in a line, feeling his intense scrutiny like lava. Well, it felt like lava.

He frowned at us one at a time, arms folded. He seemed to stare more at me rather than Zane or Squirt, making me the odd one out here. I mean I was the only Fire type Pokehuman in the entire Guild, but still, they needed me here now. I was a good rescue team member. I worked hard at what I did. Yet through all this time, I had never gotten used to Charlie's glaring. "Now you three, I'm going to ask this once. What is _he_ doing here? After he attacked the Guildmaster with intent of stealing our treasure," the black haired Pokehuman added.

Well if you word it like that… it sounds bad. I gulped "C-Charlie, listen, he's honestly changing his ways. He just wants to join our team, rescue Pokehumans and even explore with us. He's not plotting murder or anything," I said, feeling myself combust under Charlie's burning glare. And this is coming from a Fire type Pokemon. Charlie simply scowled at me, shaking his head "I still don't trust him."

"Please, sir, I didn't mean to act so… so harsh. Please… give me a chance and I'll do my best" Zane spoke up from beside me, peering out from behind my back shyly. Charlie looked at us all in scrutiny before sighing "I'll take it up with the Guildmaster, but for now he sleeps in your room. Understood?" he asked us. We all nodded and said 'yes' in unison, then he walked into Will's room. Talking could be barely heard.

Then I felt something tap my shoulder, turning to see Sally. She had a box in her hands, smiling widely "Hi guys, I wanted to thank you for rescuing me… so here are some things I could spare for you. I hope it's enough, I'm not that financially well-off anyway" she said, handing me the box and skipping away. Zane was immediately beside me, looking the box over. I swear he doesn't have eyes… or does he? I wanna find that out.

"Wow, I wonder what she gave us!" he said excitedly, almost grabbing the box from my hands. Squirt instead grabbed the box and opened it, revealing three Big Apples. Zane sighed and folded his arms, grumbling. "Ugh, she ripped us off. Giving us Apples, what a cheapskate" the lavender haired male yapped at no one in particular. I frowned "She gave us more than we deserve, and she said prior that she wasn't very well off. This is good enough for us, and it's good enough for you Zane" I scolded him, earning a smug look from my partner.

I'll deal with you later. "And you Squirt, get off your high Ponyta and let's call it a day" I said, hearing Zane snicker. Geez, now I know how a mom would feel, kids always tattling on each other and being general nuisances… but in the end you care for them, and you can't truly stay mad at them. Wow… new gayness levels reached; Level Motherhood. "Fine," Squirt said, turning to look out the window out onto the cliffs.

Damn, the way the light hit him and… and his eyes. They sparkled like rubies, and I've owned rubies before… but Charlie took them as compensation for me accidentally burning the dining table after a burp. I didn't mean it! I swear. They say the louder you burp the more you enjoy your meal… then I must have REALLY enjoyed Carlie's Seven Berry Soufflé. Nearly burning the dining table is the biggest compliment then. I felt someone tap my shoulder… but I was caught up watching Squirt's gorgeous eyes… so I didn't really care at first. Then they started to shake me "Um Charmie, you're staring…" Zane said, almost brushing the hair from his eyes. DAMN. I want to know if he's got eyes!

I turned to him, face lightly flushed "I-I am? I guess I got the stares, sorry."

Then I got an idea; if Zane was part of Team FlameShell now he needed to know where his new room was… despite staying here for a good week or so and causing mayhem for us. But I know he was only doing it for Sam the Skuntank Pokehuman, a burly punk looking guy with hair brushed over one eye. He smelt of the oddest cologne… it was just indescribable. And he was an utter dick. Not in the good way, the bad way.

Just clarifying since I'm gay as all heck.

"So Zane, do you remember where our room is?" I asked, earning a shake of his head. I gestured for him to follow me and he did, right to our room at the end of the hall. It wasn't a fancy room, just two beds and nightstands… posters and ornaments decorating the dressers and the tiny coffee table shaped like a treasure chest. He looked around in awe at all our souvenirs we had collected over the years, losing his happy smile soon after and looking at the ground. I walked over, putting my hand on his shoulder "Zane… is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

He looked up at me and sniffled "I wish _I_ could find a knickknack thingy and put it on a shelf like you guys… but I never got the chance to really explore and adventure when I was in Team Skull. So now I get to adventure with you guys and I promise I'll do my best and I won't get in the way, and maybe I'll find a little knickknack thingy to put on a shelf! T-to show I adventured and did good!" he said, fist pumping the air.

He brought a tear to my eye, honestly wanting to do good for once, turning over a new leaf. "Zane, I… I'm sure you'll find your knickknack thingy someday… and I'll make space on the shelf for it. Here," I said, moving a shiny blue orb and silver statue of a Kangaskhan apart to make room for something. He smiled at me, sniffling again "Thankyou Charmie… I owe you one. F-for being so kind to me… for giving me a chance."

I shrugged "Just promise me you won't steal food, kay?"

He blushed and nodded "Kay."

But then he put his soft hand on my cheek, turning away briefly. "Don't hate me for this," he said, leaning up on his tip-toes and kissing me hard. He wrapped his arms around my neck, bodies pressed, lips locked. Oh my Arceus… he's KISSING me. I really should have seen this coming what with him chasing a guy and all, but, why the sudden advance on me? I thought Sam… oh wait, the whole Snezana thing. Oh. Well that's ok then.

Squirt… what would he think? He came out of the closet and admitted he was gay to the whole Guild, and maybe he liked me… but… he hadn't really shown it. Maybe he was gay for somebody else, and even though he's my partner and mild crush… I would want him to be happy. But the protective dominant in me wanted to keep Squirt for myself, not let anybody else have him but me. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking of Squirt when kissing Zane.

I focused on my 'attacker', noting his body. He was slim, somewhat muscular, with such soft lavender coloured hair and even softer lips. They tasted like smoke, a habit I'd have to break for him, I mean I don't like kissing smokers but Zane can be my exception. It was a good few minutes before he got brave and I felt his tongue brush against my lips, and I got the message and parted them slightly, letting his tongue into my mouth and moving mine to wrestle his. He shivered and I felt something harden against my thigh.

What a dirty little boy, hard already. Just wait until I get out my… wait WHAT?! I can't be doing this! I pulled away and wiped my mouth, putting my hands to my head. He moved over to me "Wow… um… Charmie, are you ok? I mean if you hate me for that… I can go away," he said hands in pockets. I shook my head "No, I enjoyed it. And you've got to stop smoking, it's killing you, it's just…"

"You feel as if you don't know me that well and you want to take it slow, right?" he said. That'll work for now, but I can't tell him that I have feelings for Squirt or else he'll hate ME. Besides, I think I might like Zane back. He's hot I'll give him that… but I like the cute submissive ones better. I slowly nodded "Sure, that." He looked me in the eyes, sadly at that. "You're in love with Squirt, aren't you? That's why you pulled away from me like that…" he said, making me realise it was true.

"I… I… fine yes, I've got feelings for him ok? But it's not like he'll ever notice me, I mean, just because he admitted to being gay earlier on today doesn't mean he wants _me_ in particular. He might want someone else," I said sadly, earning a hug from Zane. This wasn't a ' _kiss me_ ' hug it was a ' _I feel for you_ ' hug… as if he genuinely felt sorry for me. He whispered something in my ear "Well… I want you for myself, but I don't want you to be miserable. So I'll talk to Squirt later on, sound good?"

I began to panic "No, please… don't tell him. What if he _doesn't_ want me like that? What if he laughs in my face and decides to leave the Guild?! Or what if he's into somebody else in the Guild?! I can't go on seeing him with somebody else that isn't me," I said, hearing the door creak then footsteps hurriedly running from the door. What? Was somebody eavesdropping on us? I really don't care, since everybody knows I'm gay.

Zane kissed my cheek "I'm gonna go check if dinner is ready, ok?" he asked me. I nodded and he got up, pausing at the door, running back over to me "Wait… I wanted to show you something, since I know you've been wondering" he said, lifting up his fringe and… and I saw two gorgeous grey eyes. He had EYES. Oh my Arceus, and they were grey like stone and storm-clouds. So beautiful and so worth it. He quickly covered his eyes again and dashed from the room. Well at least I know he has eyes.

My gut rumbled and I decided dinner was a pretty good option right now, walking from the room and to the dining hall. Pokehumans already gathered around the table, ready for food, and Carlie had laid out an absolute FEAST. I dove into my seat, grabbing my plate and digging in. I noticed that Squirt was still, unmoving as he ate as if he wasn't really hungry. I know we all get a massive appetite after at least one job.

Even those who don't openly go and explore do work around the Guild, take Dug the Dugtrio Pokehuman, he changes the board… most of the time he doesn't even get noticed. Trust me, I notice him. Last week when he changed the boards he started hitting on me, and the guy is like twenty one or something… so no. And I'm seventeen, so I'm technically still a 'minor'… making him a pedophile. He doesn't have bad intentions, just thinks I'm cute.

Ain't nothing wrong with thinking I'm cute. I tapped his shoulder, making him jump "Hey, are you alright? You're not eating… is something wrong?" I asked. He sighed and took a tiny bite from a pancake, looking up at me with those ruby coloured eyes "I… I heard you and Zane talking. Apparently you enjoy kissing him…"

Oh no, he doesn't think I'm in love with Zane… does he? "Wait! No, it's not like that…"

But he raised a hand and cut me off "Then I heard another interesting little titbit…" he smirked, an evil glint in his eye. I like that glint, I rarely get to see it. But I was scared… what had he overheard. Wait he was the one listening in on our conversation?! I literally just figured that out. Then he must have heard everything… everything. Even my admittance to having feelings for him. He's not going to flip is he?

"And what would that be?" I asked, gulping. He turned back to his pancakes, smiling really devilishly as he picked up one and took a bite "That you're in _love_ with me." I nearly choked on my own tongue when he said that, and his smile really didn't seem understanding. I didn't know what to do. I don't know why he got so brave all of a sudden, usually such a shy guy.

But what did this bravery mean?


	3. Taking Risks

(Charmie's POV)

(From this point on, the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky/Darkness/Time storyline changes to fit the story. You awesome people asked for an update, and you got one. Enjoy! I'm open to suggestions.)

After the dinner we made our way to the room, getting ready for bed. Then there was the dilemma of where Zane was going to sleep, but it turns out Charlie had arranged for a spare room to be cleaned and that was where the Zubat Pokehuman was going to sleep. I swear Squirt was almost pleased upon hearing the news that Zane wasn't staying in our room anymore. Almost.

I usually waited until Squirt was fast asleep until I took of my clothes and went to sleep, since I prefer to sleep three quarters naked. I sleep in nothing but my boxers if you're wondering. But this time I just said 'fuck it' and stripped down with Squirt over by his dresser, back to me. I forgot that the dresser had a mirror, and that he saw me bare-buck-necked and I hadn't noticed.

Without turning he locked eyes with me, brushing his hair. His gaze was electrifying "Tell me Charmie… do you have _feelings_ for Zane?" he asked me, catching me off guard. I turned around with a start "What?!" I exclaimed, face red. He chuckled "I asked if you love Zane, since y'know, I heard you two getting intimate earlier."

Yeah he heard me and Zane making out… or just kissing I suppose. "I have no such feelings…" I said, laying down on my bed and pulling the quilt up to my chest. He put down the hairbrush, or at least that's what I heard after I closed my eyes. Then I suddenly felt something warm climb on top of me, obviously Squirt. I opened my eyes to see him positioned over me, ruby coloured eyes solemn and somewhat scared. He was wearing his pyjamas, consisting of his t-shirt, black shorts and his socks. His chest heaved as if he was terrified, and he looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Squirt?! W-what are you doing?!" I asked, my cheeks burning with blush. He gulped "I don't like the fact that you just lied to me. You DO have feelings for Zane!" he said, squinting his eyes at me. I went to speak but he shushed me "No, let me speak. You have feelings for Zane…" he leaned closer until I could feel his hot breath tickle my lips "… and I don't like that. I want you all to myself, and how am I supposed to do that with him in the way hmm?"

His breath smelt like fruit… and I wanted to taste every inch of his mouth.

I could only lay there, mouth agape. He had just said that he wants me all to himself! I can't believe it, but it was true. Squirt, this frail little boy about a month younger than me, had admitted LOVE for me. That was something I'd wanted to hear ever since the week after I had first met him, right after Barry told me that I wasn't straight. I still get torn up over him. "You… you want _me_?" I asked, astonished.

He nodded "I… I guess I was too shy to admit it. But I've felt this way ever since I met you…"

Wow. Even before I was gay, he felt like this? Oh my Arceus. "Do you feel the same way?" he asked me back, eyes sparkling like real rubies. I nodded "Of course I do, I've loved you ever since then too… but why tell me now?" I asked, honestly curious. He shrugged "I guess I needed a push to tell you… and Zane hitting on you like hell made me so jealous, I guess that was the 'push' I was needing. So… now what?" he asked.

I looked his body over and smirked. I knew for a fact Squirt was virgin since he'd told me himself, so I guess I'd have to be gentle on him. Me? Well I'm virgin as well, but I know a LOT and I'm willing to experiment. He must have guessed what I was hinting at because he blushed harder.

"O-oh, um… well I guess I'd be willing to try a few things with you… but I just want you to know that I still haven't had my first kiss yet…" he admitted shyly. Well that I didn't know. I cupped his face in my hands and brought out lips close yet not touching "Well I promise, with your consent, that I'll make your first kiss _perfect_ " I said, making sure to breath on his lips teasingly.

He shivered and leaned down, forcing our lips together in an instant that I was not prepared for. Well then, if that's how it's going to be… so be it. I wrapped my arms around his slight body, pulling him onto me and began to grope his fine ass. "Eek!" he gasped, and I chuckled "You sound like Sunny."

Squirt blushed "S-shut up,"

I shrugged, going for his earlobe that his haircut left unprotected, licking and sucking on it. I got exactly the reaction I was expecting from my teammate; a moan and shudder coupled with an almost wavelike shiver that rocked his whole body. So fricking cute, I almost got cute-ed to death!

"C-can you be rougher?" I heard his quiet voice murmur, and I of course obliged him, moving my actions to his neck and leaving a wet patch of my saliva there before making a large, red love-bite that his hoodie could hide… but if his hoodie mysteriously _vanished_ … kekekeke!

The face he pulled as I did that, ooh, sent shivers down my spine and hardened my Pokeflute… if ya know what I mean. I couldn't help but kiss him, he was so beautiful. He seemed unsure of why I'd suddenly started to kiss him, so I elaborated. "You're so cute, I…" I struggled to get the word out "… I love you…"

Tears formed in his beautiful ruby orbs and he smiled, blinking them away as he kissed my lips sweetly as if we were long time lovers and not just thrown into the middle of teenage lust. "I love you too…" he murmured, kissing me. I… felt so warm inside, as if a fire had been kindled in my heart. This was… more than love.

I looked up into his eyes, grinning. I wanted him – I wanted him more than I realised. Before I could stop myself, I said… without hesitation "I want you… do you want me?" and I got a sexy look from Squirt that was followed by a nervously sexy "Y-yes…"

I don't understand how he could get any more beautiful right there, so shy and innocent. Then it hit me; he _was_ innocent and I was threatening to take that away from him. I couldn't do that to him! I sat up, pushing him away from me and holding myself. Squirt was confused "W-what are you doing Charmie? Didn't you want me?"

I nodded "B-but… you're innocent. Why should I be the one to take that away from you?" I asked sadly, feeling a small hand on my shoulder. It was the blue haired boy standing before me, looking concerned for me. Why would he feel that way? Then he kissed me, holding his hand to my cheek, a smile on his lips "Because I love you."

I felt tears prickle my eyes, and before I could blink, they were rolling down my cheeks. He… he really loved me. Not only did he love me, but he wanted me to be his first, the one to take his virginity. This… it's the biggest honour than I've had. I felt a tissue being patted to my cheeks, drying my tears, and saw Squirt doing just that.

Drying my tears of joy.

I took a deep breath, thanked him and hugged him tightly. "I love you too…" I whispered, heart racing like a racing Rapidash. I was so caught up in the emotion, that I didn't notice a certain Squirtle Pokehuman sucking on my neck. Oh? So that's how it's going to be then? I might as well give him the best first time ever.

And I realised it'll be _my_ first time ever as well. I gulped, ready to accept fate and have snuggles with Squirt. Here went everything.

XXX

"GET UP! Assembly time! C'mon YOU LAZY Pokehumans!" Landon's loud, familiar voice boomed, waking both me and Squirt up. Oh that's right – I'm in a guild. For one night, I forgot all my worries and responsibilities. And DAMN it felt good. It was so passionate and quick, I guess that's how first times go and all… but it was so good!

I looked to Squirt, hair mussed and a bright red hickey on his collar that I'd left there. "Morning Charmie," he yawned, putting his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up to get his clothing that I'd all but torn off his body in the heat of the moment, only to freeze once he'd stood to feel my seed leak down his leg and drip onto the floor.

That's right – I came inside. It was all a blur, but at the same time it seemed like it'd never end. I was pounding into him hard, but I won't reveal too many details. I won't kiss and tell. "Oh… I'll have to clean that up now, Charmie, can you tell them I'll be a little behind because… umm…" he fumbled, grabbing tissues from the dresser and cleaning himself up. I stopped him, standing up and kissing his cheek, grabbing my clothes "Sure, I'll think of something."

I walked out of the room, and the moment I was two steps down the hall…

"Charmie! Morning!" a familiar voice purred, and I received a passionate kiss to the lips, arms going around my waist and hugging me to a thin body. The first thing I tasted was… cigarette. My suspicions were confirmed when my attacker pulled away with a wide, fanged grin; it was Zane.

Why would he just… kiss me like that?

"Zane! What the heck?" I said, and he simply grinned, hands on hips. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you… on sleeping with Squirt" he said, making me gulp. We… were we so loud that he'd heard? He's two doors down from us, that means half the guild knows! It's not like they don't know we're gay.

We confessed… remember?

"You know?" I asked. I was met with a smug nod, and he stepped closer until our noses touched "Why can't you do something like that for me? I'd love it if you pounded _me_. Even if you screw me on the dirt outside the guild, I'd still be happy. I'm getting pounded by _you_ is all that matters…"

My mind was running in circles trying to process what Zane had just stated. Then, while I was dazed, he took the liberty to kiss me again. He held my face, and his skilled tongue played with my lips, the disgusting yet homey taste of cigarette smoke lightly flavouring his mouth. I was on auto-pilot so I allowed his tongue into my mouth.

That was a huge mistake.

"Charmie I'm ready to go- oh… oh my Arceus…"

I broke the kiss to see a sad looking, teary eyed Squirt standing there, mouth agape at what he saw; me kissing Zane. Speaking of Zane, he shot my teammate a venomous look before I had the time to explain to Squirt that I hadn't kissed Zane. HE had kissed me, forced himself on me in fact.

All I got was a heartbroken sob before he ran past me, shoving my chest as he did, running off crying. I looked to Zane, who was still smugly smiling. "How could you?" was all I said before running after Squirt. I looked around, seeing that I'd full-on missed assembly and everybody was up and about. Shit. Shit shit shit shit.

Squirt had vanished, I couldn't find him anywhere. But then…

…

Oh no, a flashback…

…

Here it comes…

… _It's us. Me and Squirt, at the beach where we first met. This is the first time we met, with me unconscious on the sand. The sand is warm, like the ashy fields of my home that Squirt helped he get back to later. The sun is warm, the air is salty. Squirt smiles at me "We're going to form an exploration team! It'll be fun! Whaddaya say?_ "

…

I found myself collapsed on the floor of the guild ground floor, and I stood shakily. I knew where Squirt was.

XXX

I stepped onto the soft, warm sand which the waves kissed and caressed every time they came in. I saw the blue figure sitting on a rock by the water, hugging his knees as he no doubt cried. Cried over something I'd been to stupid to prevent. I wanted to talk to him, comfort him, but he would hate me no doubt.

Man up Charmie, go comfort him. He's the boy you gave your virginity to, you can trust him. Your relationship was built on trust and an underlying love. I gulped, steeling my confidence and powerwalking up to him on the rock. I took a deep breath, heartbeat fast. I didn't know what to say, whatever I say… it might come out wrong.

"I know it's you Charmie…" Squirt said emotionlessly "Just… go away. Please."

I got a sudden burst of courage "No, it's not what it looked like. I never kissed Zane, _he_ kissed me…" I said, earning a sad look over his shoulder that showed me he'd been crying, no, bawling his eyes out. "I want to believe you," he said sadly "but what I saw…"

I stepped forward, grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face me, and that meant standing him up. "You know I would never do that do you! I love you! I made passionate love to you last night! It wasn't just your first time it was mine as well. I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't love you!" I blurted out.

His eyes watered "I… I want to believe you…"

"Then do," I whispered, my own eyes tearing up. I hugged him, burying my face in his neck. Why didn't he understand how I felt? I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I should be angry at Zane for doing this; jeopardising my potential relationship with Squirt. I mean potential because he could hate me for all this.

I want to still know him after this, I don't want him to hate me forever for something I didn't do. I… I did _let_ Zane kiss me, but I wasn't thinking. My mind was elsewhere, but I think that's out of my control. Still, I held him tightly as if he'd float away if I let go even a little. If this was the last time I'd be passionate to him…

"I… I can't just forget what I saw… I gave myself to you…" he whispered, and I faced him. His eyes held a look of… sadness yet hope hidden deep within that beautiful sheen of crimson. I held his face, knowing my own eyes were filled with tears of a mistake I couldn't control. He thinks last night wasn't the best time ever? Wrong. It was better than that.

Emotion was just all muddled up inside me, and I kissed him before my mind caught up to my body's action. Just the sparks that flew between us, the warmth I brought (being Fire type) and the oddly inviting coolness of Squirt's typing. Instead of repelling me, his Water made my Fire burn brighter and hotter, fuelling his Water and so on.

And I found my body yearning for his again, but it was a desire I'd have to bottle up. He probably hated me, and was feeling used. He was NOT used, if anything, I let him _use_ me. I gave him everything he wanted whenever he asked or even screamed for it, I kissed him and held him after in the afterglow, staying awake until he fell asleep first to make sure he was safe. Shut up, I just wanted him to be ok.

When I pulled away, to my surprise, he continued the kiss but… tears flowed down his cheeks this time, and he seemed as if he wanted love badly. He was crushing our lips together, not dissimilar to what I'd been doing a second ago… but he was crying softly as he kissed me, hands holding my head where it was. He really did want to believe me, but something was preventing him from just accepting the fact.

Maybe… it was the look Zane gave him. Little things can make big impacts.

I decided to wait and let him kiss me until he was ok, and it was a good few minutes before that happened and he pulled away and dried his eyes. "Better?" I asked, stroking his hair which was really soft and neat while mine is spikey and not as soft. Barely soft at all actually. He smiled sadly and hugged me, his face in my neck as he just stood there. "I'm… sort of better… but I think we need to get a rescue job done today…"

There was the Squirt I knew; ready and eager to get going. I nodded "Let's go then."

XXX

We'd picked an escort job, one to get a Doduo Pokehuman named Deedee to his 'friend', a Poochyena Pokehuman named Patrick. I got the sort of ' _he's-more-than-my-friend_ ' vibe from Deedee, but kept it to myself as we fought and explored out way through the Mr Bristle dungeon. Squirt seemed quiet, especially since Zane was walking right behind me.

I could almost _smell_ the mischief he was planning. I turned around a few times to make sure he wasn't staring at me or anything, not that I didn't think he couldn't see through that veil of lavender hair that covers his actual eyes. Grey like stone, eyes I had once thought were gorgeous and beautiful… now make me worried.

"H-how much longer until we f-find Patrick?" whimpered Deedee from beside me, fiddling with his thumbs. He was scared, yes, but he wanted to find his friend who he was 'too weak' to find on his own. I shrugged "You told us he was on 5B and we're on that floor now, so it shouldn't be too much longer now. Don't worry, Patrick is gonna be ok."

"Is that a p-promise?"

I shrugged and we kept on walking until we came across the Pokehuman we were looking for, letting them beam back to the guild and going back ourselves. One job done. As we made our way back to the guild, I noticed zane was… quiet. Not Squirt quiet, but still… it was ominous.

It didn't sit well with me, and when we laid down to sleep that night, in separate beds, I felt uneased. Something wasn't right. Zane hadn't actually said anything the entire time. What was happening?


	4. Something's Not Right

(Squirt's POV)

(For this chapter, I decided to change POV. I'm not going to do it often, as it mostly spoils the plot and secrets if you change the POV too often. This time, it's Squirt's turn to tell the story. Review if you like or dislike!)

What I had seen… it had made me think differently of Charmie, seeing him as a whole other Pokehuman. I wanted to believe him about the whole 'it-wasn't-my-fault' thing, but it'd be so… wrong to just forget that I saw the one Pokehuman I loved kiss another… and another boy of all things! It wasn't his fault, I know, but I couldn't just forget it.

But I couldn't dwell on it forever, I had to try and sleep. Charmie fell asleep first, unlike the previous night… when he'd made the most passionate love to me I thought possible… and he'd cuddled me as we fell asleep, making sure I was asleep first before I just saw a glimpse of his eyes shutting. It warmed my heart, making my Water boil hot and warm my body… but it cooled quickly once I remembered that stupid Zubat Pokehuman's doing.

I sat up and crept from the room, down to where Zane slept. I went to push the door open, but I heard something. He must have been talking in his sleep, and then I realised something. Nobody could say "Squirt's going down, and soon" so clearly in their sleep. He was planning… to KILL me?! We don't die, we just faint! He's implying that he's going to end me… soon. I shot back into the room, shutting the door and diving onto the nearest bed to hear an "Oomph!"

I realised it wasn't my bed I'd just jumped on; it was Charmie's. I gulped, seeing the lamp beside his bed flick on and yellowy light pour over his beautiful face, illuminating his features and those gorgeous blue eyes. I shook my head, I was still mad, I had to be. "Squirt? Hmm? What are you doing at this hour? Am I forgiven?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

He must have been utterly tired from what I'd put him through… and his tired yet hopeful expression showed it. I couldn't just forgive him yet… but what was stopping me? The doubt that he did in fact love Zane even though he kept telling me again and again that it wasn't true. I had to tell him what I'd heard Zane say.

"Umm, well… I-I heard Zane say-"

He placed a finger to my lips, shaking his head "I don't want to hear what you eavesdropped, I just want to forget it ever happened and just move on… I want you to move on too… but it's too much of me to ask. You're still angry at me, and I can't change your mind like that. When you're ready to move on, I'll be too."

At that point, I had forgotten what I was going to say… I was drowning in emotion. Funny given my typing. I snuggled into his chest, hugging him as tightly as I could and I started to cry into his chest. I didn't even know what I was crying about, but I didn't care. I just wanted love, even if it was pity love.

Charmie immediately hugged me back, rubbing my back and kissing my cheek while muttering calming words. He still really loved me, and I was too arrogant to see it. I wanted to make him rue for what he'd done… only it wasn't him I should have been making upset. It was Zane, that idiotic usurper. H-he was trying to steal away the one I loved, and I should put up more of a fight. Being a doormat won't solve anything; I need to stand up for myself and what I believe in.

Zane is nothing but trouble, and one way or the other, I'm going to make Charmie open his eyes and see that.

"You know, we should be sleeping by now. I get bad enough headaches when Landon comes in and shouts at us, and it's even worse if I get sleep depraved the night before… what's say we snuggle? N-not like _that_ but… just… cuddling. I know you like cuddles," Charmie said, stroking my hair and pinching my cheek, wrapping his arms around me and keeping me anchored to his body. First Charmie fell asleep, and I kissed his lips softly before falling into slumber myself.

I had forgotten all about Zane's evil words, asleep or not, and morning came so quickly it almost smacked me in the face.

It was weird, we weren't woken up to shouting… but gentle words from Landon, sounding drenched with relief "Oh sweet Arceus, I'm glad I accidentally forgot to wake you up. You two aren't sick are you?" he asked, edging closer to the bed. We sat up so fast we nearly knocked ourselves out, looking to Landon "W-wha?" I asked, drying my eyes of the sleep.

"Yeah, what's up? Don't you usually ye- erm… politely tell us to get up?" Charmie asked, saving his behind by not addressing the issue he had with Landon. It was the issue _all_ of us had, but we were all too scared to say anything in case he yelled the roof down on us… along with the rest of the cliff. Then it clicked "Sick? Why would we be sick?" I asked, and Landon sighed "The food in storage went bad… and… everyone ate the pancakes without knowing it went bad and… they're all sick. Even Carlile… _my little Chimecho_ …" he whispered the last part. Aww.

The food went bad? That was impossible! How could it have gone bad? Charlie makes sure that any bad food is IMMEDIATLEY thrown out and replaced instantly. And guess who's on the food retrieval duties? Charmie and me. Just our luck. "Wait… the food went what?" Charmie asked, putting his legs over the edge of the bed, staring in disbelief at what Landon had said.

Landon clenched his fists "I TOLD you! The food made everyone sick for some reason! I didn't eat any because I uh… I didn't have much of an appetite this time," he said, and I was a little suspicious that everyone was apparently sick and yet… Landon wasn't. What if he was the one who had made the food sickening for some reason and… this is madness! He said even Carlile was sick and him and Landon are DATING!

It doesn't make sense to sicken the one you love just to have an alibi.

And Landon isn't that kind of person to sicken everyone, not for any gain. I may have only been here for the time I have, but I know him better than that. We all do, he's not like that. "But… it was fresh, me and Charmie retrieved fresh food only a few days ago. It couldn't have spoiled in that little an amount of time!" I reasoned, and Charmie agreed "Yeah, I picked the apples myself! They were fresh as all Distortion World."

(I made a Hell Pun.)

"I don't care HOW fresh they were, they're spoiled now and-"

"What does the spoiled food look like?" I piped in, surprising Landon and Charmie.

Landon raised a brow "It uh, why?"

"Does it LOOK spoiled or rotten? If not… it could be poisoned," I added in, and something clicked in Landon's head. He looked at me "You're a genius! It was that no good Poison type Zane! I KNEW he was up to no good by joining the Guild! That's it! And he didn't eat the poisoned food either! Ha-ha! Things aren't looking good for batty-boy! He must have slipped some toxic whatever into the food supply to get us sick! Aha!"

Landon must have felt so smart to have come to that conclusion, and for every reason, I was in on it. Zane was bad enough trying to steal the one I loved from me, so he must have done this. He's just so… ugh. "Definitley," I said, letting my emotions be the judge of my actions, standing up and looking to Charmie… who seemed really conflicted by this whole matter. He had a number of emotions on his face, mostly looking troubled though.

"W-what if… what if Zane _didn't_ poison the Guild? I know you're on bad terms with him but… what if he didn't do it? It'd be cruel and not to mention wrong to falsely accuse him of doing such a thing if we have no evidence other than he's a Poison type and the Guild ate 'poisoned' food. There are many other Poison types in and around this place so… let's just wait and see… ok?" he asked, standing and putting a hand on my shoulder.

His gaze was so swaying and sympathetic… "But…" I tried to interject, but he placed a finger to my lips to silence me, using that look on me "Please Squirt… let's just wait and see. Maybe we can sleuth around and find some clues, you know, detective style. Like those mystery novels you like," he said, and I smiled at how he'd remembered my favourite genre of books; mystery. I kissed his lips "Fine, let's get sleuthing. Where's Zane?"

Landon shrugged "Dunno, he's certainly not here. Bah! The coward must have poisoned us, feared our wrath and fled like the little baby he is!"

Charmie interjected once again, and once again he came to the defence of the seemingly guilty Zane. "Or he could just be in Treasure Town looking for supplies or something. We've disappeared once or twice getting Oran berries for the Guildmaster… right? So don't sweat it. Just make sure everyone who ate the poisoned food is taken care of. Me and Squirt are gonna snoop around all detective style for some clues. Stay sharp," he said, dressing himself and tossing me my clothes that I quickly donned.

We looked to the door where Landon had been ten seconds prior, and we heard the clutter of pans in the kitchen of the mess hall. Oh Arceus, he's not going to make noodle soup for everyone is he? He'll set the pots on fire by just boiling water! Supressing a groan of knowing what was to come, I walked with Charmie out of the Guild and into Treasure Town.

We had only been walking around for less than half an hour before we noticed something… fishy going on. And then I noticed subject _numero uno_ ; Zane, buying things at the Kecleon brother's stall. From what I saw him pocket away after handing over gold, he had bought a few Revive seeds and a few apples. Nothing an explorer wouldn't stock up on… but that was ALL he purchased.

Nothing else. No TMs, no Elixirs or even berries! This was odd; any top notch explorer (not that Zane _is_ one) would know to have berries and plenty of them in their satchels. Just eating one single Oran berry completely fills you up and heals you completely… but he didn't buy any, and last time we checked our satchels he used his last Oran berry to fill his stomach during our last mission.

Charmie had noticed him too, and cocked his head to the side and whispered in my ear "His purchase… it isn't odd, but it's odd by itself. Why no berries? The two brothers don't get them shipped in often, that's why we stock up on them right? Why didn't he buy the berries? I saw two fresh Oran berries for sale… odd…" the Fire type said, and I agreed. It was beyond odd, but he turned and we both had to dive behind a house not to be seen as he passed us and went down the path to the beach.

With a curt nod, Team FlameShell followed that rapscallion.

We followed him right up to the Beach Cave and went inside with him. The Pokéhumans here weren't very strong, so maybe he was going here to train. It made sense to save your berries for dangerous situations. It added a little more reason to his insanity, but not enough to make him innocent. He had to nothing short of saving Arceus himself / herself… nobody knows Arceus' gender. You get what I mean.

We made it past the few levels of the first dungeon we [Charmie and I] had ever discovered together, and we came to the bluff of the Mystery Dungeon and hid behind a few stalagmites… or stalactites, I don't remember which was which. Nonetheless, we hid… and listened in. Two figures stood a little bit further than the light cast, and their faces were hidden all eerie like by the shadows. I could make out a muscular frame on one and a… pudgy frame on the other.

Both wore purple clothing and that rang a bell.

"Here, I brought the supplies" Zane said to the muscular one, handing over the things he'd bought to him, quickly standing back as the figure all but _snatched_ them out of his hand and despite of the shadows, I could tell he had cast Zane a cruel glare "Is this all you could afford? Don't you steal from those naïve fools at the Guild? Why couldn't you afford more?" the familiar grating voice said degradingly to the Bat Pokéhuman.

That voice… it's… it's…

Sam… Sam Skuntank, leader of Team Skull.

The one beside him, as a lucky guess, was Korri… the Koffing.

What were they doing here? How long have they been here? Is this where they went off to after the Uxie trip thing where they tried to hurt William and take the 'treasure' for themselves? W-what? Was Zane helping them? Did he really poison everybody in the Guild? AND ZANE WAS A THIEF ON TOP OF EVERYTHING ELSE?! Oh my Arceus… this is… just… ugh.

Zane looked really scared of Sam, and backed away fearfully with an almost enchanted look on him "Well… I couldn't steal anymore. That Chatot guy was on my back like a bulb on a Bulbasaur! I heh… hehe… I couldn't steal without being seriously punished. That meant no food, and I uh, wanted to keep my strength up so I could enact more of the plan for you… so I didn't steal for a long time, but I did manage to do what you told me to… with the vials of your Noxious Gas Combo liquefied…"

Charmie and I shared a look. Mine was of 'I-Told-You-So' whilst his was of 'He's-Actually-Guilty?!'

We realised that he was moving towards us, going to exit the Dungeon the manual way since he didn't have a Badge like Charmie and mine. Charmie grabbed my hand " _C'mon, let's get outta here_ " he said hurriedly, grabbing my hand and sprinting with me as far as we could get as silently as we could before using the badge and beaming back to the Guild. I hope by Arceus we weren't seen.

I looked around and saw that the kitchen wasn't on fire, so that was good. And… guild members were starting to actually walk about as if they were getting better… so that was great. And… and… Landon emerged from the kitchen with more bowls of noodle soup and saw us "So did you two catch Zane?" he asked, handing over soup to a very sick looking Corey who sniffled a thankyou and groaned as he hobbled over to sit down somewhere to eat.

We exchanged a look "We uh… saw him, and the rest of Team Skull… in the cave area by the beach. Zane was bringing them supplies, and… and he talked about poisoning the guild with Noxious Gas Combo liquid… bleh… and how he's been stealing from us to buy them supplies. If that isn't evil behaviour, I don't know what is. Zane's done this on purpose so he could steal from us easier to give Sam more supplies so he goes easy on him…" I said, feeling a slight pang of sadness for Zane… but I shook it off. Man stealer.

Charmie hung his head and sighed, his flame coloured hair hiding his eyes "I really wanted to give him a chance… but… all evidence points to him being the culprit. I… I can't believe he'd betray us, not again… not after I trusted him… not after-"

"Not after he took you to smooch city" I snapped, not realising I'd said it until I saw the look of pain and hurt on Charmie's face. Oh no… what had I said? I… it wasn't me speaking. I…

The Fire type I loved pulled a hurt expression and teared up slightly, blue eyes sparkling "H-how could you say that? I told you, he forced himself on me! Isn't being right enough for you? Aren't you justified now? You just have to rub it in, don't you? Just… leave me alone…" he said, brushing past me and stiffly walking down the hall, the sound of our room door opening and SLAMMING echoing down the hall.

As if the look from my lover wasn't enough… Landon gave me a disgusted look "It isn't like you to rub something like that in… hasn't he been through enough with you? Give him a break and help me serve the soup, at least then you can't say anything downright mean to the guy you supposedly love… c'mon, Barry needs more soup" he said, abruptly walking away into the kitchen with the sound of the soup being poured into bowls echoing.

I stood there stiff as a statue…

… wondering what in Arceus' name I had just done. That _was_ until the harsh reality hit me of what I'd just said to Charmie, and how much it must have hurt him… I … I would never normally say that! Why would I say that then? I… I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that I need to apologise or else I'm going to lose… lose… Charmie. I teared up. I loved him, I didn't want to lose him! He's everything to me, and if anything happens… I…

I ran.

I ran down the hall as fast as my little legs would carry me, and I stopped at the door and pushed it open. He was sitting on his bed facing away from the door with his hair covering his eyes. He turned upon hearing the door open and I could see the pain and hurt from my words in his eyes, seeing the tear stains on his cheeks "W-what do you want? What else do you say to me, huh? What are you going to say to ruin my life now?" Charmie asked in a similar tone to what I had 'said' earlier, sniffling and drying his beautiful blue eyes.

I shook my head "No… I'm not going to say anything to hurt you. I just… I just wanted to say sorry."

His eyes widened slightly, but he turned his head indifferently. I sighed, stepping forward and sitting on the bed with him, wrapping my arms around his warm body and snuggling into his solid chest, feeling safe like nothing could ever harm me "I'm so sorry for what I said, it just… came _out_. I couldn't control it, I couldn't help it… I wish I hadn't have said that, but my mind did what it did and it told my mouth to snap at you. I just hope you don't hate me enough to… to…" I personally struggled to stay the words, crying slightly "…break up with me…"

"Squirt…"

I looked up at Charmie, meeting his eyes. There was a kind look in them, and my heart fluttered "Yes?"

He leaned down and softly kissed me, but then shimmied out of the hug and stood up and walked to the door. I was confused slightly, but went to stand up and go with him to wherever he was going… but he held a hand out to halt me, shaking his head at me "I'm going to check the Notice Boards… alone. We have other stand-by team members I could call on if need be. Stay here and help Landon, ok? I need time alone to work things out…" Charmie told me, and I leaned up to kiss him… only for him to turn and walk down the hall.

I sat back against the bed, curing up into a little ball "C-Charmie… Charmie…" I muttered like a soothing mantra, but instead of soothing me, it coaxed tears out of my eyes. I shut them tight, trying to remember our happy times together… the time we first met… our first Rescue Job… our first kiss… our first time making love…

But every time Charmie's frowning face broke the memories and I sniffled, stopping my reminiscing.

"C-Charmie… what have I done?"


End file.
